Land of Fantasy
by BloodMoonVampyr
Summary: I suck at summaries. Matt loves Mello and Mello loves Matt. How do they figure it out? After Matt wishes for a fantastic way to tell his blonde. Little does he know that wishes come at a price. M&M Rated for future chapters
1. Introduction

Well, my first fanfic on here... Well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note... There would be M&Ms for EVERYONE!

_____________________________________________________

"This is bullshit Mello." Matt snarled, glaring at the blonde in front of him. "For God's sake I forgot to but your chocolate ONCE and you become a PMSing bitch!" Mello slapped MAt who just took it. Matt was used to this behavior. Mello was easily angered. But this time, Mello looked hurt. Matt sighed. "I'm sorry Mells." He hugged the blonde, who gave him a funny look and blushed.

"Er.. Matt?" Mello asked, getting out of Matt's grip and looking around. People were staring. Mello was in love with his friend but was too embaressed to tell him or even act gay in public. The same went for Matt. At least the first part. He was trying to drop hints but Mello never got them. Mello rushed off to but his chocolate in the store as Matt filled up his car.

"Having troubles?" A woman asked. She was dressed oddly and had a jewel on her forhead.

"My car's fine, thanks." Matt grumbled.

"Not your car, dear. The one you love... You cannot tell him for fear of rejection?" She asked. Matt tensed. _How...?_ The lady smiled. "It's ok. I can help. Just tell me what you wish to happen."

"Well..." Matt thought for a moment. "I want him to realize how much I love him. But It can't be the traditional way. Something amazing." Matt laughed nervously. Here he was, admitting to a stranger who must be nuts.

"Done." the lady said and smiled. Matt shrugged and turned bac to his car. When he turned around, the woman was gone.

"The Hell?" He asked, looking around. "Wierd woman..."

"MATT!!!" Mello said, running towards him. "Let's go! I got my chocolate!" Matt smiled sadly. He knew that Mello would only realize his feelings in his own dreams. The two hopped in the car and headed back towards their apartment for some very much deserved sleep.

The two didn't realize the adventure they were about to have.

_______________________________________-

I know what you are saying... It's **short. I kinda noticed that since I wrote it. It is an introduction so it is supposed to be short. It is just introducing my idea...**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1 New World and Fauns

Here's Chapter One. I'm not personally thrilled with it seeing as I could've done better but... I have an outline and I'm sticking by it. So anywho, enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, There would be alot of yaoi...

______________________________________

"Ouch... I feel sick." The readhead opened his eyes slowly, letting the surroundings sink in, He bolted upright to find himself in a field. "Ok.. This is wierd..." He stood up and looked around. "Mello?" he called out, realizing that his blonde wasn't there with him. "MELLO!" He started running, nearly running into a knight. _Wait... A Knight?!? The hell!?? Where am I? The middle ages?_

"Young prince, your parents are looking for you. They have some important news." The knight said bowing. _Me? A Prince?_ Matt wondered. Wow, the world had really been fucked this time. The knight lead the way back to the castle.

"Mail! What are you wearing young man? Where did you find those prison garbs?" A woman asked, hugging him tightly. She was pretty, with long red hair and was wearing a royal looking gown. Matt tried not to glare. He personally liked his outfit. A man walked up behind her.

"Mail..." he shook his head in disgust. "You always were an odd one... Now go change. You must be prepared for travel."

"Wha-?" Matt never finished.

"Mihael. Mihael has been stolen by the Dark sorcerer, Mikami the Dark. You must save him! He's your best friend!" His 'mother' said. She pushed him towards the stairs and his room. His 'father' gave him a shield and sword.

"You'll need these." Matt nodded and denied any armour. That stuff looked to heavy for his tastes. He then rushed out and nearly ran into, er, tripped over, something. Matt looked down to see a familiar face.

"NEAR?!?!" He asked. Near gave him a funny look.

"Yes, that is my name.." He said suspiciously, twirling a strand of silver hair in his fingers. That was when Matt noticed that something wasn't quite right. Since when did Near have goat hooves?

"What the Hell happened to you?!? You have GOAT feet! If Mello saw this he'd be laughing his ass off!" Matt tensed. "Mello..."

"I am a Faun and your blonde friend?" Near asked. "I heard what happened to Mihael, and even though I despise him, I will travel with you to get him." He then pulled a backpack off his back. "Since you are my friend of course." He then gave Matt a piece of bread. "We need strength." Matt popped the piece in his mouth and nodded. Near then led the way through town.

"This place is so wierd.." Matt mumbled to himself as he looked around. "Hey, Near, how far is this place we are going? How long till we reach our destination?" Near scoffed at the redhead.

"Ten days at least." The albino faun told him, twirling more hair around his finger as he walked. Matt sighed. Same old Near... Even though his appearence is way different. Matt found himself twiddling his fingers. He needed a smoke so he searched in his pocket. He found one and popped it into his mouth then grabbed his lighter. Thank God they never disappeared. He took a drag then let it out quickly when he realized that Near was glaring at him.

"What?" He asked. Near continued to glare with suspicion then shrugged and turned his attention to in front of them. Matt shrugged as well. Now all he needed was his DS which he realized he had left in his car back in his world. Matt closed his eyes, imagining that he was playing a video game.

"Are you on drugs, Matt?" Near asked, noting the odd expressions on Matt's face. He had been lost in his thoughts of video games, and in turn, was making faces as if he were playing the games. Matt sighed _Seeing you as a faun.. One would think so... _He thought in response to Near's comment.

***

They stopped once they reached a forest. Near tensed as he looked into the darkness. Matt was slightly scared.

"Maybe we should set up camp..." He said nervously. Near shook his head.

"If we stop now, it'll take longer... Or whatever is in there will come out for us. We continue." Matt did not like the serious tone Near had. It scared him more to think that there were things in there that would attack them. Seeing as there were no limits to the creatures of this world, he wouldn't be surprised to be attacked by something bigger and scarier than a bear... Matt froze as he felt a kick to the shin.

"HOLY SHIT THAT HURT!" Matt yelped, hopping on one foot. "THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"You weren't listening to me." Near said, unamused.

"Then what did you say? You didn't have to kick me you know... Those hooves are sharper than a knife!" Matt looked at his shin. It was definately bruised. He pushed down his pant leg and turned to Near who had his arms crossed.

"I said, let's get going."

__________________________________

Poor Near. For some reason, I chose him to be a faun. I do have a picture I drew of him and I will be putting it on deviantart. Link to my deviantart account will be on my page soon.

R&R please! I'll give you candy and cookies!


	3. Chapter 2 Centaurs, Not So Smart

Here's the next chapter. Sorry I updated so late! I have finals to worry about. ONLY THREE MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL FOR ME! WHOOT!

________________________________

Matt and Near walked silently through the darkening trees. Near seemed completely calm walking along the overgrown trail that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Matt, however, was very uncomfortable.

To Matt, it seemed as every little bush was hiding some indescribable evil. He wasn't surprised when Near froze, listening. Matt stopped next to the albino and listened as well. He knew that whatever Near was hearing, he himself, probably could not.

"We have... Company." Near said quietly. So quietly that Matt barely heard him. The redhead's head turned in many irections, looking for the oncoming darkness he knew would be dangerous. Suddenly, what they were waiting for, appeared.

"What are you doing in _MY_ forest?" A shadow in the trees growled. The thing took a step into the moonlight and Matt gasped.

Standing in front of Near and Matt was a centaur. The thing must have been at least six feet five inches. It's body must've been a red color but the tail was jet black. The thing that surprised Matt the most, was that it looked exactly like... Light!

"Light Yagami?" I attemted to say. The centaur snorted and glared at me.

"How do you know my name you pathetic excuse for a human?" He asked, standing proud. Matt racked his brain for information from his mythology class. Centaur were proud, intelligent creatures. They rarely fell for tricks or distractions. _Great... I'm screwed._ Matt thought.

"I... Er... Guessed?" Matt asked. Light didn't seem amused. He reared up and landed, almost knocking Matt over. He barelled out of the way. This was pointless. He looked over to see a that Near was nowhere to be seen. "Near you bastard!"

"Leave my forest foul beast!" Light charged at Matt, who jumped out of the way again.

"Look at yourself! You smelly Horse!" Matt snarled. He was not amused now. Near was gone. The bastard had left him to die. No wonder Mello hated him so much. Mello. Matt had to fight. He had to get through here to get to his blonde.

"Die fool!" Light ran at him again and Matt drew the sword he had. He sliced a cut along the centaur's side. When he did, his lighter fell out of his vest pocket. It opened and hit the ground at an odd angle, causing the flame to strick up then disappear. Matt looked over at Light. The centaur seemed intrigued.

"Keh." Matt lit up the lighter and flicked it, causing the flame to once again appear. Light's eyes widened with interest.

"What... Is that?" he asked. He followed the flame with his eyes. Matt threw it to the centaur then bolted through the woods. He hoped he was going in the right direction. The only words he heard as he ran from that spot was

"Oooohhhh shiny!"

***

At the castle

Mello paced around a cage he was thrown in. He glowered at the man watching him, Mikami.

"Let me out of here you fucktard!" Mello growled. He was not happy. The blonde had been in this filthy cage for hours now. Where was Matt? Mello sighed as a woman walked from the shadows. Mikami didn't seem to see her.

"He'll be here to rescue you." she said calmly. Mello gave her a look that clearly said he was still confused at why he was here in the first place. She chuckled. "He loves you you know." Now Mello was really confused.

"This bastard?" he asked, pointing at Mikami, who glared.

"Who are you talking to blonde rat?" The black haired male asked. Mello ignored him.

"No... Mail Jeevas." The woman said. "The one coming to your rescue as we speak."

"Why are we here in the first place?" Mello asked, feeling a tugging at his heart. So Matt felt the same?

"Matt wanted to tell you how he felt in an amazing way... So I brought you two here."

"YOU did this?!" The blonde asked. Why hadn't Matt just told him instead of dealing with this? _He must've been afraid I'd reject...._ Mello looked down. When he looked up, the woman was gone and Mikami was giving him a wierd look.

"What was-"

"Just shut the fuck up." Mello said before curling into a ball and drifting off to sleep.

_____________________________

Yeah, I know... Really short.. At least compared to the first chapter. -sighs- Well, R&R and I'll give you a cooooookie!


	4. Chapter 3 The Bar

Well, here's the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own death note or the song paralyzer by Finger Eleven  
____________________________________

Matt spotted an opening in the trees. _Home free!_ Matt shouted happily in his mind. There was no way he would shout anything in this forest. The lighter might have kept Light preoccupied for a while but he knew the centaur would get bored of was so lost in thought, he tripped over something. Something big. When he hit the ground, he rolled and looked accusingly at the thing that tripped him, ready to flee as soon as he figured out whether it was a threat or not. It looked like a white rock. The readhead tilted his head then jumped as it started moving.

"Hello Mail..." The rock had uncurled itself from the batt. It was Near. Matt glared at him.

"You abandoned me Near!" He snapped. "You left me there for the centaur to fucking rip me to shreds!"

"I'm.. Not a fighter Matt... I am a thinker." When Matt continued to glar at the faun Near continued. "I really am sorry Matt." He did look sincere. Matt sighed.

"It's fine... Let's just get going." The two rushed out of the remaining forest. In one piece luckily. The two found them self in a village a few hours later.

"This place is kind of... Dumpy?" Matt said, looking at the decipated old buildings. "It looks like nobody even cares about their homes."  
"This village is a poor one." Near stated. "Poverty has hit them worse than most villages. But these are proud people. Spending more money at the bar than anything."

"So how are we going to get to the next town?" Matt asked, not seeing much past the town that could be an obsticle. And in his video games, that was a sign of great challenge. He knew there must be something to it. Wait... When had he started thinking of this as a video game? Well, not much to change about that. If thinking like that helped, he would.

"We must cross the desert on horseback." Near pointed at the stables of a dirty old building. "But that would cost money..."

"Then we need to get some money." Matt walked into the building next to the stables. A sign read 'Hotel and bar.' Matt immediantly bumped into a large, fat, man.

"Hello hello!" The man said. "I am Samuel! Would you like to stay the night here?"

"Actually, we were looking for a job." Matt said. "Have anything we could do?" He waited as Samuel thought for a minute.

"We need a singer. And a server but we only let women serve us food." He said. "Could you handle singing?" Matt hadn't been one to sing. He was downright afraid to sing on stage. Mello had told him his voice was good when the blonde caught him singing in the shower but... And once again, Mello. _Forget my stage fright! I need to find Mello. I need to tell him how I feel! Then we can find a way home._ Matt nodded.

"I will sing and.. I know someone who can serve." The redhead smirked. Near would get punished for abandoning him in the forest.

"Great! I'll even let you have a room free. You start tonight!" Samuel walked Matt up to a room that would be his and Near's. Near looked at Matt once the man had left.

"Who is going to be the server?" he asked. His eyes widened as Matt held out a dress he had found in the closet. He had no time to run before he was tackled and the thing was thrown on him. Matt stepped back and smirked.

"What a pretty lady you are Near. Now for your hair and makeup." The redhead had found some makeup and a hair brush in the bathroom. soon, he had Near looking like a woman. By then, it was time to go down to work.

***

Matt looked around as he stood where he would sing, on a makeshift stage. He just hoped it wouldn't crumble beneath him. He smirked as he spotted Near getting hit on by some guys. The albino faun shot him a glare from across the room. Matt sighed. It was time for him to sing. Thankfully, he had a song he'd sing.

_"I hold on so nervously_

_To me and my drink_

_I wish it was cooling me._

_But so far has not been good_

_It's been shitty_

_And I feel awkward as I should._

_This club has got to be_

_The most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought of you and me._

_Well I am imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place."_

Matt looked over to see Near listening to his singing. People were not throwing things at him so he assumed he didn't suck that much.

_"Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still._

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through._

_Me on my way to you."_

Matt was definately not thinking of this place or anyone here. Not. He was thinking of his blonde. The one he had learned to love. The one that should be by his side. That beautiful silky blonde hair. He knew it was silky since he had touched it while Mello was asleep one time. Those beautiful blue orbs. Like the ocean.

_"I hold out for one more drink_

_Before I think_

_I'm looking too desperately._

_But so far has not been fun_

_I should just stay home_

_If one thing really means one._

_This club will hopefully_

_Be closed in three weeks._

_That will be cool with me._

_Well, I'm still imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place!_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still._

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through._

_Me on my way to you."_

Everyone seemed happy with him singing. Although none of them had ever heard a song like that, they still enjoyed it.

_"Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still._

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through._

_Me on my way to you._

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still._

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through._

_Me on my way to you._

_You'll probably move right through._

_Me on my way to you._

_You'll probably move right through._

_Me on my way to you."_

Matt sighed happily after the song. He ended up singing a few more songs until he was finally allowed to take a break. They offered him some alchohol and he drank it happily. By the time him and Near got back to thier room, they were both drunk out of their passout in a heap on the bed and Near, after changing out of those clothes he hated, and washing off any makeup, fell asleep on the foot of the bed.

***

Mello sighed as he woke up. It was in the afternoon, he knew it from the light fading through the window. The only window that was in that dark room. Mikami had left the room, going down to eat. All the blonde was able to eat was so me bread and water. He was sick of bread and water. Mello played some tic-tak-toe with himself, which wasn't any fun.

"I NEED to get out of here and find Matt." He said to himself. "Oh please, Matt. Even though I sound like some gay princess in distress, save me." Mello stared at the ground as a single tear drop hit the floor.

_____________________________

I've decided that I am gonna comment/respond to reviews.

**Darkening-Eden**: Thank you so much for your review! I haven't seen any MattXMello stories like this. I've read Naruto pairing stories that are set up somewhat this way but not MxM ones **antimj: **I spotted that...I had a random switch there that I didn't realize until like, a week later when I reread it. ^^' Whoops. **Chiyo Mai:** It kinda does seem that way! lol. Thanks for the review! **Orange brush:** Thank you for your two reviews! **Backyard Bottomslash:** Won't be the last time you see here either lol. Thanks for the review!

R&R please! They make me want to update!


	5. Chapter 4 These horses? NOT NORMAL

Yo all! I kinda died for a while... I appologize ^^' School, drama, yeah. I am **DEFINATELY** gonna finish this. Even if it kills me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note yadda yadda

______________________________________________

Matt opened his eyes and yawned. He wasn't looking forward to the travelling they would have to do. The gamer looked around the room. He hadn't really noticed how dumpy the place looked. He nearly screamed when- wait, men like himself did not scream - yelped when he saw something black crawl across the wooden floor boards. _Do NOT tell me that that was a cockroach..._ Matt shuddered and looked at the rest of the room. There were holes in the walls and dust on almost every surface. "What a dump." He then turned his head to Near, who was curled up into a ball on the end of the bed.

"Wakey wakey Near." Matt said, poking the faun gingerly in the side. He grimaced when Near didn't move. _Stupid.. Sleeps like a rock_. He grinned sadistically and put his mouth by Near's ear. "WAKE UP NOW!" He jumped back as he saw Near jump up and fall off of the uncomfortable bed.

"Nyeh?" Near asked, half asleep. Matt sighed.

"C'mon, we need to get moving." The redhead rushed into the bathroom and sighed. A giant wooden bucket was what they called a bath? Fuck it. He would bathe in the next town they got to. One that wouldn't be such a dump. Matt walked out of the bathroom and saw Near staggering a bit.

"Whee...." Near said absentmindedly, twirling in circles. Was Near still drunk? Matt's eyes narrowed when he saw a few bottles of whiskey near the bed. The little bastard was drunk!

"Near, that cannot be healthy! We have a long journey ahead and you being drunk will not help!" Matt grabbed Near's wrist and dragged him down the steps. He looked around and internally groaned. There were drunked, passed out people all around the bar. It didn't take long until he found the bar/hotel/stable owner. He was asleep on the table. The redhead prodded the man. Samuel looked up, half asleep.

"Huh?" Samuel asked, watching them, dazed.

"We need two horses. I'll pay." Matt grabbed Near before the faun snuck off to get more liquor. He sighed when the man gave him a blank look. He just threw down the money and hauled as to the stables. "Now how do you work these things?" He jumped as one of the horses snorted at him impatiently. This was going to take a while...

***

It took Matt half an hour to put the saddle and bridle on two horses. Cut him some slack, the only thing he knew how to do was hack computers and drive his car. Horses were not his thing. He didn't even know which horses to use! He had best guessed and chose a black... What are they called? Stallions. That's the word for the male one right? Matt shrugged at his question. He knew it was male... He kinda figured as he was cinching the saddle. He chose a while mare for Near. After helping Near into the saddle, he got up, with much difficulty, into his.

"Now how do you get these things to move?" He wondered aloud. He glared as Near simply kicked the sides of his and the horse began to walk in the direction they needed to go. _Psh... I knew that..._ He thought as he kicked his into gear, a little too roughly. The stallion bolted under him, taking off at a quick speed. "Shit..." Matt muttered as he held on for dear life. Near kept up easily and stayed in the saddle considering how drunk he was.

***

"Wow... It looks kind of..." Matt shut up. He had no words to describe the desert wasteland ahead of them. All he knew was that it was going to be hell to cross. And dangerous. Don't forget that part.

"Well?" Near asked. He was holding his head. Heh, he got a hangover. Little alchoholic. Matt gave him a questioning look. "Are we gonna go or not? It's not like the desert is just going to shrivel and disappear if you keep staring at it." The redhead's eyes narrowed as he turned his head to the desert.

"Ok then, let's go." He lightly tapped the horse's sides with his foot. It took alot of tries, and alot of embarassing falls. before he had learned not to send his horse into bullet mode. *_Smart human you are. *You learn fast_* A voice popped into the redhead's head. Matt looked over at Near.

"Uh.. Near?" He asked, tilting his head. The faun just looked at him. "Did you say something?"

"I do not recall saying anything." He said, staring at him in that normal unemotional look. Matt sighed and continued to ride. _Then I wonder who said that...._ *_I did..*_ Matt quickly glanced around.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything Near?" Matt looked at Near, hoping that he wasn't going crazy and that the faun was just playing games with him.

"Matt, are you schitzophrenic or something? Hearing Voices isn't good."

"Nevermind Near... I'm fine." Matt crossed his arms. He could've sworn that the horse under him snorted with laughter. _*I'm done with these games...*_ Matt yelped when he saw that the horse he was on suddenly grew a horn. Ok.. What.. The fuck? The redhead looked over to Near and saw that Near didn't even look surprised. Granted, the gamer shouldn't be surprised either since basically EVERYTHING in this word was psycho and unpredictable and.. Yeah.. Where was he again? Oh yeah, freaking out that his horse just fucking turned into a _UNICORN_!!

"This will make the troubles and distance to the next town much shorter and less of a problem."

"Have you not realized that we are riding _unicorns_ Near?" He just grinned at Matt and kicked his horse into a gallop. Before he did anything, the stallion rushed after the mare. This was going to be one hell of a journey.

***

Matt was nearly dying from the heat of the desert. They had been travelling for _hours _and no sign of civilization.

"Near... How much farther? I'm thirsty, hot and bored out of my skull."

"I'm sorry that Mello isnt here to cure those things." Matt's eyes widened and he blushed. He shut up immediantly and kept his eyes on the endless sand dunes. He tilted his head as a sudden movement caught his eye. Was the sand... Moving? His unicorn reared as a large wormlike creature surfaced out of the ground. Matt tried to stay on as the black stallion, who during their journey had made its name known as 'Moliath', freaked out, bucking and rearing. It then did the unthinkable, ran right at the creature, stabbing it with its horn, sending Matt over Moliath's head and right onto the sand worm's back.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! NEAR HELP ME!" Matt yelped out, trying to stay on as the thing went full berserk mode. He looked to see Near and his unicorn running off past them. "BASTARD! WHEN I GET OFF OF THIS THING YOU ARE DEAD!" _That's even IF I get off of this thing alive..._ This wasn't going to end good.

"Stab it dumbass!" The very aggrivated black unicorn called up to him. _Oh duh..._ The gamer lifted his sword and stabbed it straight into its head, gagging when green liquid poured out of the wound. He grabbed his sword and barreled off of the thing, landing perfectly into the saddle of the unicron that was dashing after Near.

The unicorns continued to run, not stopping. Soon, the next town was in sight.

"Near?"

"Yes Matt?"

"Remind me to kill you when I'm not so tired..."

____________________________________

Here it tis!

**Chiyo Mai:** Near as a girl is fun to imagine XD Glad you are amused with the story so far! **Rayleene:** I try! ^^ **Darkening-Eden: **Thanks ^w^ **let's eat candy, or Mello: **Thanks for all your reviews XD And yes, Mello has his sexy scar

**R&R please!**


End file.
